¿Quien es Stuart?
by Lucyanaliz
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que me fascinaba de él? Si era un completo extraño.Los hombres muy bondadosos me irritaban y me avergonzaban; siempre había tratado de evitarlos. Con el corazón (sentía que tenia un corazón) latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho, fui descendiendo poco a poco, deseando y a la vez temiendo un encuentro con el. Stiles Stilinski/Stuart Twombly


**Lo primero que me pregunte fue;¿Cuántas posibilidades ahí de encontrar a Jackson? Sabiendo que hay mas clubes que escuelas en ese lado de Londres. Al parecer me había equivocado. Era el tercer club y lo habíamos localizado. Pero todavía no le decía a los demás de mi hallazgo, dado que me encontraba extrañamente prendido de su compañero.**

- Solo por qué estás de mal humor porqué te arrastre aquí dices ¿que apesto?.- Le apunto algo fastidiado.  
>Bastante fastidiado.<p>

-No. - quito el dedo de su pecho y contesto -Percibí todo esto como una emanación futurista y quise comentártelo- Sonrío el genio de lentes.- no quisiera qué luego me echaras la culpa por la falta de hembras a tu alrededor.

- Sigo culpándote - aseguro y luego arrebato de una bandeja dos botellas. La camarera solo sonrío ante el gestó- de echo deberías quitarte esa bufanda no se te ve el rostro; aquí dentro hace calor y las personas del club empiezan a creer que eres un terrorista.

-Me vale madre…, estoy deseando que me den una patada y me saquen de este agujeró de mala muerte.

La música sonaba tan electrónicamente fuerte que él joven sentía que se le saldrían los sesos a pasos de soldados por las orejas: uno, dos… uno, dos…

- Stuart - pronuncio su nombre con un deje de burla el otro frunció el ceño - ya, deja de ser tan quisquilloso. - se irguió sobre él e Intento quitarte la bufanda pero esté solo se alejo- Por eso terminan contigo.

Stuart levanto una ceja ante la mención de sus malas relaciones.- No. Eso es...porqué tu metes la mano donde no la llaman.

-Ellas buscan consuelo y a ti no te molesta.

-Somos un dúo formidable.- Soltó irónico. Sus botella choco contra la del rubio en una clara aceptación por lo dicho.

- Eso no debes ni dudarlo.

**Había algo en su voz que me hacia querer seguir husmeando en su conversación. Era extraño sentir tal hipnotismo por alguien más.**

**Mientras me cernía sobre aquel muchacho; Me pregunte si a estas alturas me habría vuelto loco, después de llevar alucinando un mes entero a causa del disparo con una bala de aconito.**

- Oh, vamos Stuart elije a una linda chica.

- No.

-Es navidad y no voy a dejarte solo.

- Es mi elección.

- Si y, es mi necesaria erección dentro de una o dos horas la que me hace obligarte a elegir a una chiquilla.

El chico golpeo su frente (La cabeza envuelta en un gorro de lana) contra la pequeña mesa donde se hallaban ( una, otra y otra vez) por alguna razón ese gestó le resulto demasiado tierno.- No necesito saber de tus patéticas necesidades Jackson- levanto su mano por sobre su cabeza y señalo a la multitud que bailaba alrededor de ellos. No había limites, se bailaba y seducía por donde volteara, uno a ver.-, solo ve y acuéstate con quien te apetezca. Yo me ocupare de orar por vuestra alma.

Jackson negó y rió palmeando la espalda de su devastado amigo.- tanto te jodio que la nerd quisiera seguir contigo luego de acostarse conmigo.

Levanto su rostro de la mesa y le hizo un típico fakiu.-Que te den.

-Yo al menos te lo dije.

Estiro su mano sobre la mesa y tomo entre sus dedos los de su amigo.- Soy tan afortunado de tener a alguien tan gilipollas como tú a mi lado.

-No agradezcas- Se levanto de su asiento y tan rápido como se estornuda cambio el calor de la mano de su amigo por el de una muchacha que pasaba por ahí. - estoy para hacer de tu miserable vida: una fiesta.- soltó mirando a Stuart y luego son-riéndole descaradamente a la rubia para decirle un "bailamos preciosa" lo cual Stuart sabia serian dos pasos y luego a besuquearse en alguna esquina oscura.

Pero solo serian besos, por qué él… sabia que el tipo de chica que buscaba su amigo, en fiestas tenían un encanto especial para una noche especial.

Su dama de la noche tenía…

No.

Debía ser pelirroja.

**Seguí observándole desde la zona VIP escaleras arriba.**

**Aunque no podía ver el interior de aquel chico con facilidad, mis sentidos lograban captar como un cuchillo caliente atravesándome la piel qué parecía un buenazo. **  
><strong>Lo que me regresaba a preguntarme; <strong>  
><strong>¿Qué era lo que me fascinaba de él? Si era un completo extraño. <strong>  
><strong>Los hombres muy bondadosos me irritaban y me avergonzaban; siempre había tratado de evitarlos. Con el corazón (sentía que tenia un corazón) latiéndome con fuerza en el pecho, fui descendiendo poco a poco, deseando y a la vez temiendo un encuentro con el. <strong>  
><strong>Las escaleras parecían demasiado largas e interminables, pero no podía saltarlas con tantas personas en aquel lugar. Pero…, ese chico me llamaba y debía ir hacia el.<strong>

**Al acercarme al castaño, (por que algo le decía que era castaño) note una calida corriente de aire arremolinarse alrededor de mi cuerpo. me sentí desnudo. **  
><strong>Acercándome todavía mas, me pareció que el aire alrededor de él estaba casi caliente, además de espeso como la miel. Aquel muchacho tenía un aroma que me resultaba nostálgico y no entendía el por qué<strong>

**Me pareció que estaba mirando justo hacia donde estaba yo así que espere a queme viera a que llegara el momento del terrible encuentro. Supuse que cuando se produjera sabría que decir y entendería el por que me había decidido por acercármele.**

**Pero el no reaccionaba. con la mandíbula en tensión y los ojos concentrados en un puntó justo detrás de mi cabeza, se ajusto la bufanda y se alejo de mi en dirección a una puerta que salía al callejón.¿acaso era invisible?**

**Cuando el desapareció, el aire se enfrío y de repente sentí el abandono.**

- ¿Sucede algo?- **observe a la pelirroja banshee y pestañeando recordé que no estaba solo. ¿reacciono así por que vio a Lydia? ¿La conocía?**

-¿conoces a alguien llamado Stuart?- La chica le miro algo sorprendida por su repentina pregunta.

Luego lo medito y le respondió.- No. No que yo recu…-entonces, ella pareció ver algo detrás de el.

Por lo que al girarse recibió el cruel impacto de unas pupilas mas claras que las suyas…

**Jackson me miraba con el rostro descompuesto, era notable que no le agradaba nuestra presencia. Tenia su teléfono sobre la oreja y parecía escuchar lo que le decía alguien más. Intente oírlo pero no lo logre con tanto bullicio.**

Lydia le grito qué se detuviera en cuanto lo vio alejarse. -¡Jackson! Espera, ¡Jackson!

Pero era muy tarde, al llegar al callejón solo lograron ver a ambos chicos escapar en la moto que el rubio manejaba. Se pregunte como es que todo aquello sucedió.

-¿Quién era él?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

**Que,¿Quién es? No lo se. Pero me pregunto…,¿Por qué su presencia me atrae tanto? Me recuerda ah...**

* * *

><p>Entramos en el departamento de Stuart y encendimos las luces. Dentro hacia fresco. El castaño puso la calefacción, conecto su iPod a los altavoces, sonreí al ver como su cabello era todo un remolino al sacarse ese chistoso gorrito y sus ojos regresaban a un estado natural luego de quitarse las gruesas gafas, no dijimos nada con respecto al club y fue a cambiarse.<br>Una voz ronca de mujer empezó a cantar, acompañada de una guitarra. No permití que mi rostro demostrara lo impresionado qué estaba al ver; el orden y sutileza que desprendía su residencia. Por ordenes de él abro una botella de vino y sirvo una copa para cada uno. Una vez que regreso, acepto una de las copas que le extendí y el lobo no pudo evitar observar el detalle musculoso que camuflaban en los brazos de mi intelectual amigo, dado qué esté llevaba puesta una musculosa algo ceñida y unos pantalones cortos de andar entre casa. Oh, sorpresa. El chico había estado ejercitándose bastante.

Stuart dio un trago y miro las luces que se movían al otro lado de la ventana. Tenia la sensación de que éramos las dos únicas personas que quedaban en el planeta.  
>Me había empezado a gustar esa sensación.<br>Pero luego de las ultimas horas, imaginaba que eso terminaría pronto.

-No recordaba lo silencioso que eras cuando algo te perturbaba-dijo Stuart despertándome de mi análisis.  
>-¿Eh?<br>Stuart se volvió hacia mi. -Estas muy callado.  
>-¿Si?- devolví mirándole fijamente, con los codos en la encimera<br>-Si.  
>-No se como hace uno para seguir hablando. Yo me... -dije tomando un trago y luego terminando mi punto de vista- me quedo sin nada que decir.<br>-Ami me pasa igual-contesto Stuart…-,y sin embargo oigo como las palabras siguen saliendo de mi boca de todas formas. Hablo sin parar, mientras que por dentro a menudo me he quedado vacío.

En su hermoso y castigado rostro había un gesto transparente de vulnerabilidad. Al mirar a sus ojos opacos, vi. anhelo tristeza y algo más: quizás su oscuro destino emanando de su interior. aquella intimidad era dolorosa, claustrofobica.  
>Pero era una intimidad que compartía conmigo y eso me agradaba.<p>

- Si sabes... que aquello acabo, no volverás a lo mismo. Scott ahora esta…  
>-No importa como o con quien-contesto el antiguo Nogitsune, que se desplomo en su sillón marfil con abatimiento y se miro los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra.<br>Unos bonitos pies seguido de unas musculosas piernas.  
>- estoy solo ahora.<br>- y, si yo quiero estar solo contigo.- no se que me llevo a decirlo, quizas era ese hipnotismo que me sobrevenía cada que observaba a Stuart en un punto de vista mas intimo.  
>Me miro mientras rodeaba el sillón y me sentaba a su lado.<br>- Si. Sabes la definición de; "solo" ¿verdad?  
>-Te molesta que este contigo.<br>-No veo por qué - suspiro y me miro con una leve sonrisa qué no llego a sus ojos.-No me molesta.  
>-No me lo parece.<br>- No eres tu lo que me molesta. Es lo que me recuerdas… y, a quienes me recuerdas.  
>- Entonces, -me levante molesto- soy un fastidio para ti, ¿Eh?.- deje la copa en la mesita ratona frente a nosotros.<br>- Jackson, ¡para! -Me ordeno mas enojado de lo que yo estaba-¡Detente quieres!.

Parados uno frente al otro, me sentí tan pequeño como el día que nos reencontramos por casualidades del destino.  
>Ya hacían un año y seis meses de ello, y no nos habíamos separado desde entonces.<p>

- te has preguntado, ¿Por qué me fui de Beaicon?,¿Por qué fingí mi propia muerte?,¿Por qué le hice algo como eso a mi padre?  
>-Me lo he preguntado, sí. -conteste.<br>-Os deje por que temía en lo que podría convertirme. Necesitaba mi soledad y mi tiempo. Derek era al único que lograba acercarme pero no parecía conforme con ello. Se suponía que era su compañero pero me ignoraba como; el peor ser humano del planeta. Entonces quise huir muy lejos de todo. Hasta me expuse al peligro mas de una vez. porque por decirlo sin rodeos, me sentía ahogado entre ellos…,culpable.  
>-te entiendo.<br>- No. Al principio creí qué si… pero tu no recuerdas…. Tu no hiciste tanto daño como, yo, que lastime a demasiadas personas. En especial a alguien muy especial para mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Mate a Allison y eso a quedado grabado en mi para siempre.  
>-Pensé que no recordabas.<br>- Mentí. La recuerdo caer por el filo de esa maldita katana.  
>- entonces por qué sufrir tu solo…..<br>-Creí que seria lo mejor para todos…- Lo dijo para derrumbarse nuevamente sobre el sillón. -Si él (Scott)lo soportaba, yo podía soportarlo. Me equivoque. pero sé algo: sé que jamás tendré paz. Todo, por mi culpa, se fue...-Mientra que mi humanidad gritaba dentro de mi que le abrasara con fuerza.  
>Ni siquiera había notado que me había movido hasta pararme frente a el y me agache (apoyando mis rodillas en el suelo), para buscar sus ojos.<br>-Stiles, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? -pregunte tomando una de sus manos entre las mías.  
>-solo quería ver como reaccionabais.<br>-No se que decir.  
>- No digas nada.<br>Suspiro y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Mi alma se doblegado ante su dolor y sentí la calidez de sus dedos acariciándome el rostro.

Como si el fuera el que estuviese consolándome a mi.

-Eh, pensado muchas veces en quitarme la vida.  
>- ¡pero, qué diablos estas diciendo!- me exalte por el miedo que broto en mi.<br>-Lo que oyes, solo hacer realidad mi muerte. Todo seria mas fácil, nadie me necesita aquí.  
>-No te engañes, yo te necesito-apreté su mano y la solté notando que me había excedido -,y otros tantos idiotas como yo, que estamos solos y abandonados, que hemos dejado de ser útiles a…- mi boca quedo sin palabras, sus labios bloqueaban el paso de ellas.<br>Era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba. Mi mejor amigo Danny lo había intentado alguna vez. Isaac casi lo había conseguido en aquel baile sensual con Erica. Pero….pero…,aquello había sido.  
>Para nada esperado.<br>Al terminar aquel beso qué vergonzosamente no supe responder…

Stiles, Stuart…. O como se quiera llamar, y yo nos quedamos en absoluto silencio. No había posibilidad que alguno de los dos hiciera un mínimo movimiento de mandíbula. Ni siquiera para tragar la saliva que se acumulaba.  
>Pero algo paso, sus latidos y los míos parecían ganarle a la canción que se ahora se me hacia muy lejana. Lo siento por Adele pero era lo ultimo que quería escuchar.<br>Se levanto con una mirada extraña en sus almendrados ojos.  
>-Ven- dijo para que me acercara.<br>Me levante del suelo, pero no me acerque... me quede viendo sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su frente, su nariz, su cuello, sus hombros... todo él.  
>Stiles se acerco y con una de sus manos me tomo el cuello y me dio un beso... yo le tome de la cintura, lo acerque de un solo tiron hasta mi... para que me besara mejor, ese beso fue un beso sensual... estremecedor, tanto que de una vez fue y metió su lengua cuando empezaba a besarme, mis manos estaban tensas, no sabia si moverlas o dejarlas ahí. En su cintura.<p>

Separó mi boca de la suya y me acercó los labios a la mandíbula para iniciar un camino de besos ardientes hasta mi cuello.  
>La excitación se abrió paso en mis pantalones al sentir como abría mi camisa y seguía con aquella besos sobre mi piel, dejándome caliente con cada rose de sus labios. Sin pensarlo devolví su boca a la mía mientras mi agitada respiración se iba entre cruzando con la suya. Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por su espalda y luego hacia bajo apretando sus glúteos con fuerza demostrando toda la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.<p>

No era él el escuálido niño que jugaba en mi equipo, el perdedor del que tanto me burlaba, ya no.

Una fantasía se instalo en mi de pronto.

Le quite la musculosa y la tire en alguna parte detrás de mi.  
>Yo era su capitán, su líder, yo debía manejarlo.<br>Lo lance al sillón y sin darle tiempo a protestar o sorprenderse; simplemente me puse encima de el, dominando su cuerpo de la forma qué debía ser.  
>Sabia en el fondo que su cuerpo no era el de antes y empecé a afirmar aquello mientras mis ávidos dedos recorrieron con una avaricia inusitada su cuerpo conociendo mas afondo lo que solo mis ojos habían visto tiempo atrás...<br>No podía negar qué al principio me sentí algo incomodo, lo estaba haciendo con un igual, otro hombre. ¿Quién no se sentiría fuera de sitio la primera vez? Pero fue excitante y mi deseo de conocer lo desconocido me hizo seguir mi lado pervertido con convicción.

Me toco sin pudor alguno sobre mi miembro erecto y mordí sus labios ante el tacto de sus dedos jugando dentro de mis pantalones.  
>Apoyé mi frente contra la suya al sentir el movimiento tortuoso de su mano en mi miembro. - ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?- se burlo de mi y mi orgullo no acepto aquella ofensa. Libere mi miembro de sus manos y las coloque a cada lado, por debajo de su cuerpo. Sonríe cuando baje un poco su pantalón y lo escuche decir. -Maldita lagartija.- saboreé sus labios con brutalidad y fui bajando por su pecho hasta morder su pezón izquierdo, sentí la excitación que sintió su miembro debajo de mi y seguí con mi tarea de hacerlo sufrir relamiendo sus pezones y apretándolos entre mis dedos.- te excitas como una niña.- le susurre jugando con su oreja y deleitándome con su sumisión.- me pregunto;¿Cuánto aguantaras? -Seguí susurrándole mientras mis garras se paseaban por su piel cuidando de no lastimarle. Aun así termine haciéndole algunos rasguños, que solo lograban hacerlo suspirar y jadear de una manera tan exótica que solo hizo calentarme la sangre y gruñir sobre sus labios, temiendo ser el que no pudiera aguantar por mucho mas tiempo aquel juego.<p>

Baje lentamente hasta su miembro, no estaba lo suficientemente erguido como yo deseaba, así que decidido pase mi lengua por toda su extension y me divirtió el echo de verlo tiritar ante el rose de mi lengua, seguí chapándolo por cada rincón y lo engullí en mi boca saboreándolo por completo. Podía sentir la sorpresa en su cuerpo y las reacciones de el, al verme hacer ; tan demencial acto. quizás no pretendía que lleváramos el juego tan lejos. Pero las cosas estaban echas y no pretendía dejarlas así como así… sus gemidos era deliciosos pero controlados y lo que deseaba era verlo perdido. Tan perdido que no pudiese recordar ni su nombre.

Termine de quitarle el pequeño y molesto pantaloncillo mientras él intentaba controlar su respiración. Nuestros cuerpos empezaban a perlarse de sudor y sus pezones se veían sonrojados y morados bajo mi vista. Relamí mi lengua y separe sus piernas sin ninguna oposición. Pase mi lengua por su ano demostrándole lo que podía hacer una lagartija de verdad. Me avale en lo que a mis antiguas amantes le gustaba y seguí succionando y saboreando la extensión de su miembro endurecido, detuve su liberación y colocándome muy pegado a el, lo bese mientras me quitaba el pantalón sintiendo el contacto de sus piernas con las mías. Una ves libre de mis jeans, apoye uno de mis pies en el suelo y empecé a moverme mientras seguía saboreando su boca con mi lengua. Sus manos se paseaban sobre mi disfrutando la fricción de mi pene contra el suyo. La imitación burda de entrar en el, si bien me excito, no fue lo suficiente, quería sentirme realmente dentro de él.  
>Se vino sobre su vientre y me vanaglorie por ello, pero aun no terminábamos. Me quite por completo la camisa y limpie los residuos de su semen. La deje caer al suelo y libere sus manos de debajo de su cuerpo esperando hacer lo mas interesante de la noche.<p>

No sabia mucho sobre el tema.

Si nunca eh besado a un hombre tampoco lo eh echo con alguno. Pero él era diferente a cualquiera por qué me necesitaba y yo a él. Sea hombre o mujer. Stiles era una personalidad indescifrable que siempre había llamado mi atención.  
>Me atraía como un imán.<br>Anhelando secretamente mezclarme con su aroma y estremecerlo bajo mi mando.

Tengo que admitir que sentí una gran cantidad de celos al ver que _ese sujeto_ causaba las mismas o mas emociones en él. _Ese sujeto_ al que le pedí la mordida y recién ahora entendía la razón.

Un cazador siempre quiere tener el control de su presa y jamás permite que otro lo obtenga.

Stiles era mi presa desde la primaria y el echo de ser desplazado me mortificaba de una manera desquiciante.

Mi dedo entro en su interior y se movió al ritmo necesario para que dejara de ser incomodo, coloque otro y luego otro sintiendo como esa cavidad estrecha se abría para recibirme. Sus quejidos eran demasiado insanos para mi cordura y bese su boca por largo tiempo dejándole sentir el sabor de su propio sexo y me ubique entre sus piernas, me detuvo de tomar una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro.

- estas-estas seguro de esto.-murmuro sobre mis labios con la voz cargada de emoción  
>- Solo somos dos jóvenes amigos jugando en el sillón. -Se rió ante tal explicación (Si quería detenerme no era la forma; su risa era demasiado para mi ) y me miro con ese brillo explosivo en sus ojos caramelo.<br>- además, deberíamos de…  
>- ambos sabemos lo sano que estas-, me permití sonreír de medio lado -y mi especie es demasiado borde para necesitar de un insípido condón.<br>- imbecil… -le chupe el labio y el suspiro.  
>No perdí detalle de su piel o de sus gestos. Me hundí en el despacio y lo escuche jadear ante la intromisión. Adele y su melancolía absurda nos dejaron de hacer compañía hacia tiempo ya. Solo éramos los dos llegando a lo mas alto de excitación y bajando para buscar mas vuelo y llegar mas cerca de la culminación.<br>Mi parte animal se volvió ágil con su cuerpo y lo tuve sentado sobre mi soportando mis dedos apretando sus caderas y las mías moviéndose hacia arriba en busca de penetrarlo con fuerza. Acaricie con mi mano libre sus pecho bajando hasta su miembro, observe en sus ojos suplicantes que no lo hiciera mientras se sujetaba de mis hombros en cada envestida. Mis dedos recorrieron la extensión y la respuesta fue de inmediata.

Sabia que solo estaba llenando un vacío, pero mientras ese cuerpo reaccionara a mi; a mi toques, a mis caricias.  
>No me importaba.<p>

La necesidad de ver su espalda arqueándose me hizo salir de él de forma brusca y girarlo con una delicadeza impropia en mi para probar otra postura. Mis manos lo guiaron a ponerse de espaldas a mi y olvidando el sudor de nuestra piel, recorrí su cuello y sus omóplatos mientras una de mis manos acariciaba sus muslos y mas arriba encontrándose con la humedad de su entrada dilatada de tanta actividad.  
>El compás de nuestros movimientos me hicieron morderle el hombro conteniendo a la bestia que pujaba por salir y terminar de una vez.<br>Pero mi parte humana quería más que solo eso para él. Mi fanatismo por Lydia empezó por el después de todo. Querer lo que el quería… sentir lo que sentía.  
>Llegar a un punto donde no supiera donde el terminaba y yo empezaba.<p>

La mañana llego mientras lo arropaba en su habitación. Su sueño inquieto me conmovió y lo acerque para sentirlo mas cerca de mi.  
>Sabia que en sus sueños él (ese hombre) estaba presente.<br>Muchas veces le escuche llamarle a veces asustado otras extasiado.  
>Todo era por esa estúpida unión que los hacia diferentes. Me pregunte si; quizás Derek dudara de su muerte. Esa conexión con su beta quizás lo llevo a Londres.<br>Le susurre qué todo estaría bien mientras besaba su mejilla y su hombro envueltos los dos entre sabanas blancas. Nuestras piernas se enredaron una con la otra y su mano atrapo la mía cuando mi brazo se apropio de su cintura.  
>- estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- Le prometí mientras sus músculos se relajaban.<br>Escuche como se normalizaba su respiración y volvía a dormirse mientras olfateaba el aroma de su cabello.

Ambos estamos medio vacíos, juntos nos sentíamos llenos.

La única pregunta que aleje antes de que llegara a mi después de pensar ¿Qué pasara cuando el lo encuentre?  
>Fue…; <em>¿Qué será de mi sin él?<em>

Alguien golpeo la puerta mientras preparaba el desayuno. Me fui acercando sabiendo que Stiles se duchaba y sonreí preguntándole si esperaba a alguien. El no respondió por lo que creí que no me había escuchado.  
>Tras la insistencia abrí la puerta y mi pulso se detuvo al encontrarme con ese par de ojos verdes. -¿Quién es Stuart?- Sus ojos entonándose rojos y el tono de su voz me decían que ya sabia la respuesta.<br>-¿para que necesitas saberlo? ¿Qué buscan aquí?- pregunté.  
>-Te buscábamos a ti…, pero creo que hallé algo mas.<br>- No me malinterpretes pero no deseo ser hallado, así que… si no te es mucha molestia… podrías regresar por donde viniste.  
>-¿Quién es Stuart? -Pregunto apretando los dientes y sacando sus garras pero entonces las escondió detrás de el.<br>-Jackson, ¿Quién es…?- los pasos de stiles por el pasillo se volvieron el reflejo de mis latidos.  
>- ¡quédate ahí! -Le ordene.<br>Pero el destino ya se cernía sobre mi cuello.

Al menos nuestra primera y única vez había sido perfecta. Esperaba ridículamente que nada de lo que él pudiera hacer llegara a igualarlo.

Me sorprendí al verlo con sus lentes puestos, su gorra y su bufanda. Unos pantalones largos sueltos y un buzo azul que se me hacia familiar. Oh, si lo había extraviado hace dos semanas en un bar.  
>-¿Quién es el?- me pregunto, con ese tono de voz lejano al stiles que conocimos. Ese que usaba desde hace tiempo, como un chico intelectual soberbio, demasiado directo. Podía entender el uso del buzo al sentir como estaba realmente impregnado de mi aroma.<br>-¡¿stiles?! -Me tense y temí que me lo arrebatara de los brazos. -No…. no puede ser…-Fue lo que salio de Derek casi en un susurro perdido.  
>- Si no tiene nada para decir; podría irse. Tenemos cosas que hacer. - los ojos fríos de mi friki me sorprendieron.- y, tu idiota, apúrate no tenemos todo el día.- lo único que me irritaba era que se le escuchaba realmente sexy hablando así y no me agradaba que el grandullón detrás de mi lo escuchara. -No perderé mi empleo por tu culpa.- se alejo de la puerta dejándonos solo a los dos.<p>

- ya oíste a mi jefe. - le mire con soberbia. -No tengo todo el día.

-No se lo que tramas. - me sujeto del cuello y saco sus relucientes colmillos para darme una buena amenaza.- Pero voy a descubrirlo y prometo que vas a sufrir mucho, si es lo que estoy imaginando.

No me importo.  
>De todas formas sufriría el peor de los tormentos, sin tener a mi friki a mi lado.<br>-Ya se fue…- susurre al saberlo muy lejos de nosotros. Fui hasta él y lo sujete a mi cuerpo sintiéndolo tiritar por el reencuentro que le había barrido el suelo.  
>-shhh…, eres mi Stuart ahora… Shh…- y, lo aprovecharía… aunque solo fuese por unas pocas horas más.<p> 


End file.
